


The first time

by hannigramcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cannibalism, I mean what else can I say?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Will ate human flesh, he didn't know. </p>
<p>Prompt fill from tumblr: “Prompt/Question thing: How does Hannibal feel when he sees Will eat people? My thought is he gets a pleased feeling. Make it as sexual/ smutty as you want or make it a Dom!hannibal fic or make it just Hannibal thoughts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to, but here we are. Hopefully the OP likes it, if they ever see it. :)

The first time Will ate human flesh, he didn't know.

 

Hannibal cooked and fed him, watching from across the long table in trepidation. He knew Will had been a hunter; he breathlessly anticipated Will recognizing that the taste of rabbit and the taste of what he was eating didn't match up. It never happened. Will praised Hannibal on the seasoning of his dish. Hannibal savored the taste of his words.

 

The next time Will ate human flesh, Hannibal was less worried.

 

He relished the taste of the meal and the way it felt against his tongue – allowing the familiar (and yet not dull) thrill of a successful hunt come full circle to wash down his throat with the wine. He imagined the way his food felt inside Will's moist mouth, chewing and swallowing all of his hard work. Will asked for seconds.

 

The third time Will ate human flesh, Hannibal allowed himself to get creative.

 

He was starting to feel dominant over Will, possessive. Each invitation to dinner was like foreplay, and every bite of tender meat like small kisses leading to the culminating act. Hannibal brought the food in tupperware containers to Will's house, dropping in on him and his dogs unexpectedly. Hannibal watched as Will fed his dogs before he began to prepare dinner for his own pet. This time he didn't tell Will what kind of meat it is, and Will didn't ask. Hannibal almost wishes he had.

 

The fourth time Will ate human flesh, it was a double entendre.

 

Hannibal had insisted he stay for dinner after a session between the two of them ran considerably late. Hannibal always knew what buttons to push to make Will talk for longer periods of time, and exploited that perfectly. That night, he had prepared one of the most handsome dishes Will had ever seen. He knew this because Will had remarked that even Thanksgiving at his house never looked that good. Hannibal was more focused on watching Will eat tonight than eating himself. He plucked neatly cut portions off his perfectly poised fork, hungry for something else.

 

He imagined the food sliding slowly down Will's throat, watching his Adam's apple bob pleasantly with every swallow. He imagined how his creations felt grinding against Will's molars. He entertained the idea of eating an entire meal off of Will's no doubt well sculpted midsection. He imagined laying him down on the dinner table and eating him raw.

 

Will looked up and saw him staring and let his fork drop to the dark wood of the table with a clatter. Hannibal raised his eyes in a questioning matter and within seconds Will was across the table, on top of him. Hannibal could not bring himself to care about the food that was getting cool and spoiling in front of them as Will dropped from his lap and spread his thighs apart. Hannibal never thought this would be the outcome when adding an almond based glaze to the meal, along with red wine – natural aphrodisiacs.

 

Will Graham got dinner, but Hannibal Lecter got desert.

 

The last time Will ate human flesh was also the last meal he ate outside of prison.

 

It had tasted wonderful, and for months while in jail he had returned to the memory of that night, pretending that his awful prison food was actually a delicacy prepared by Hannibal.

The last time Will ate human flesh, was the first time he knew he had been all along.

 

He was let out of prison, and watched as Hannibal was placed in the cell he had just come out of. They had come in and told him everything that he had known for those past few months was a lie. They had come into his life just when he was beginning to accept everything again, and told him that Hannibal had set him up. Told him Hannibal had been feeding him, and everyone else, the flesh and organs of people. Told him that the only man he had ever been with sexually was a monster.

 

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal said, a small smile playing on his lips (those lips) even after they closed the iron barred door on him.

 

Will wanted to vomit, to rid his body of everything he had eaten for the past year of his life and never ever fill his stomach again, but instead he said, “Hello, Dr. Lecter.”


End file.
